The IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11h standard defines a transmit power control (TPC) mechanism for reducing interference between wireless networks by reducing the radio transmit power of WLAN (wireless local area network) devices. TPC can also be used to manage power consumption of wireless devices and to adjust the range between access points and client stations.
When an access point sends frames of data to a client station, it specifies whether TPC is supported, the maximum transmit power allowed in the WLAN, and the transmit power currently used by the access point. The transmit power used by client stations associated with an access point are not permitted to exceed the maximum limit set by the access point.